Drought
by genies
Summary: Scorpius and Albus live in an oasis while the muggle world is experiencing a drought. Muggles are hardier than Scorpius realises.


**A/N: this is the trashiest thing I've ever written. I'm sorry. Written for the OTP challenge at Hogwarts and the honeydukes event (sugar quills). Also written for fandom scrabble and the alphabet challenge at Caesar's Palace.**

 **Wc: 633**

* * *

For seven months, it didn't rain. The Earth blistered under a vengeful sun, drying like cracked pottery. But around Albus and Scorpius's cottage in a corner of the world, their garden flourished. Soft, green grass covered the lawn and flowers sprung up wherever Albus planted their seeds. Here, Scorpius grew vegetables and flowers and ingredients that Albus might need for his potions, and Albus brewed healing draughts for rich customers who'd rather their illnesses stay with a private contractor. Together, their love for each other and for their professions kept them dedicated to their quiet life.

But their oasis ended into a cakey wasteland, one that Muggles couldn't fix with magic. And Albus longed for the smell of the soil after the rain.

"Do you think we should help them?" Scoripus asked one day, watching Albus stir his cauldron. "The Muggles, I mean."

"Why?" Albus shrugged. "We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves. And how would we help them, anyway?"

Scoripus just sighed and looked out the window at their garden, which just looked like a broken, abandoned greenhouse to any Muggle passerby. Mulberry flowers were in bloom. "It just seems unfair."

The more Scorpius thought about it, the more uncomfortable he was. It didn't seem fair that Muggles had nothing but the natural elements to work with, while wizards had magic, which made everything so much simpler. He knew that this drought was unusual, and that the farmers in the area, already destitute, were now suffering with the water prices skyrocketing.

The next day, Scorpius heard his name being called around the house. "Scorpius, let's go out today!"

Scorpius followed his boyfriend's muffled voice. "How long have you been in there?"

"Not long. Just looking for our traveling clothes." Albus held up some safari hats.

"Where are we going, Albus? Hopefully not out of the country on such short notice?"

Albus gave him a sly smile. "I'm just going to show you what Muggles are up to. They're more resilient than you think."

* * *

"Where are we?"

"A field."

"Brilliant."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Look. Irrigation."

Scorpius looked around. He saw a lot of contraptions around the plants, things that looked like they could dispense water. Despite the drought, the plants seemed to be doing fine.

"See what I mean?" Albus gave his boyfriend a knowing look. "They aren't dying of thirst, you know."

Then, he grabbed Scorpius and Disapparated with a crack.

* * *

Scorpius lurched forward. "Warn me next time!"

"Sorry, I'm a little excited."

"To see a bunch of machines?"

"This is a factory," Albus said. "And keep it down. We're not supposed to be here."

The two of them snuck around the factory, Albus showing Scorpius all different kinds of Muggle innovation.

"Well, this is impressively loud," Scorpius finally said, "but there's still a lot they can't do that we can."

"Like what?"

"Fly."

"Watch this." Albus grabbed Scorpius's hand and Disapparated again before he could complain.

* * *

Scorpius first heard screaming above all else, and an icicle of fear formed in his heart. "What's this?"

"An amusement park." Albus pointed at some people whooshing by on a roller coaster. There were parallel humps of screaming people all over the park. "Basically flying."

"But they're screaming."

"Of fun," Albus said. "Duh."

"Okay, I see your point. Maybe the Muggles can hold their own without us breaking the law for them."

Albus nodded. "Home."

* * *

"Well, that was possibly the worst date I've ever been on. Well done. We should do it again sometime." Scorpius wiped off his pants.

"I'm not sure I want to do so much Apparating in a day, Scorp," Albus said with a shrug.

The two of them settled into their secluded cottage for another few years of being the two hermit wizards.

Outside, it began to finally rain.


End file.
